gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Autopolis International Racing Course
|turns = 19 |image = |games = Gran Turismo Sport |length = |type = Real World Circuit |fastestlap = 1:26.429 (Dallara SF14, 2014) |roadway = Tarmac }} The Autopolis International Racing Course (stylized in all uppercase in-game) is an international racing circuit located near Kamitsue village in Ōita Prefecture, Japan (30 km Northeast of Kumamoto). Opened in 1990, it hosts a range of domestic and international motorsport events throughout the year. Although the track meets a high standard in terms of its facilities, it has never hosted a Formula One race. Due to the circuit ending up in financial difficulties, it has changed hands several times but still operates to this day. This circuit first appeared in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.34. Events GT League *All Japan GT Car Championships; Race 7 - 10 laps *Gr.3 Endurance Series; Race 6 - 30 laps *Supra Legend; Race 3 - 5 laps *Super Formula Championships; Race 5 - 5 laps *X2019 Competition Endurance Series; Race 1 - 30 laps *J-Sports Meeting; Race 8 - 5 laps *The Passion of Dr. Wankel; Race 5 - 2 laps Layout & Sectors Sectors 1 & 2 Start braking for turn 1 using the 100m marker board as your cue. The entry into the corner rises slightly, making it difficult to see the exit. Make sure to hit the apex as you go around. For turn 3, starting braking using the side road on the left as your mark. Try not to go too wide on the exit so that you can go smoothly into the next corner. For turn 4, brake lightly and turn in, and come out in a center line. For the following turn 5, let off the throttle of brake lightly as you enter. Again, you want to exit this turn in a center line. For the turn 6 hairpin, brake towards the pillar in front or towards the marshal's post as you enter. Go tight around the corner along the kerbstones, and once you see the end of the kerbstones on the outer side, give it throttle to make your exit. Accelerate and get your car on the right side, to ready yourself for turn 8 that sweeps to the left. Ease off of the throttle as you enter, and keep to the inside at partial throttle. When you see the green crash pads in front, you can start to give it full throttle. Sector 3 Turn 10 is the tightest hairpin on the track. Because it changes from an ascent on entry to a descent on exit, it is a corner with bad visibility and large altitude changes for your car. Start braking at the second arrow sign on the right side. Keep to the inside kerbstones and go around the turn at partial throttle. Once you are past the hump in the middle of the corner, start to increase throttle. For turn 11, which turns almost 90 degrees to the right, start braking at the 50m marker board, and get on the apex on the inside early. Once you are on the apex, go flat out and exit quickly. At turn 12, either let off of the throttle or brake lightly before turning in. Turn at partial throttle, and once you see the orange wall on the far left side, go flat out. Let off of the throttle as you enter turn 13 and exit in a center line. For turn 14, where the latter half becomes tighter, brake lightly before you turn in, and go around at partial throttle. Once you get on a middle line in mid corner, let off of the throttle and head towards the inside. For turn 15, which follows, go in a straight line from the apex to the exit. For turn 16, let off of the throttle slightly before you enter. Make your exit towards the start of the kerbstones on the outer side. For turn 17, turn in while lightly braking from a center line. Then keep to the inside at partial throttle. Use the side road as your cue to go flat out, and continue to clear turn 18. Replay Demo Notes Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Japanese Circuits Category:Super GT Circuits